Con lo que eso Duele
by FugadadelPaquete
Summary: Había sólo dos personas en el mundo que podían convencerlo de cualquier cosa, una era esa mujer con alma de niña alegre y otro era él, por quien dio todo lo que fue, lo que es, y lo que no será, y a quien ya no quería recordar.
1. Contraluz

Hola, aquí les traigo, junto a KaídodelKatre, un pequeño Twoshot para mi lectora favorita:_** Alexandra**_, que hoy cumple años 8D Dulce: mi amigo y yo queremos obsequiarte esta pequeña pieza para que te deleites con el Yaoi que tanto te gusta, espero sea de tu agrado.

**Advertencias:** Lemon Yaoi, si no gusta: no leer. Es un U.A (Universo Alterno)

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío. Es del gran Masashi-sama. Alabanza.

**Dedicado:** Alexandra Uchiha Rem, mi musa 3

**Agradecimientos:** A Kaído, que accedió a hacer el fic conmigo ya que sabe cuanto aprecio a ésta lectora y él también la aprecia por leer "Rosas Artificiales" Te amo niño.

_**Con lo que eso duele- **_**Parte 1**

_**Contraluz...**_

Despertó sin mucha noción del tiempo, ni del espacio; un olor inconfundible a Ramen le invadió las fosas nasales. Se levantó de golpe, mareándose al incorporarse. La sensación y la calidez de la que estaba inundada la casa, le jugaron una mala pasada: Deja Vú, creo que le llaman.

Se asomó a la cocina con las esperanzas erizando cada poro de su piel, con la sonrisa pintada y los pasos torpes al tropezarse con las medias a medio quitar. Entró, abrazo a la persona allí por la espalda y _casi_ gritó su nombre.

-Sa…- el olor en su pelo era inconfundible: Cereza.

Su mirada, escondida tras las hebras rosáceas, oscureció levemente, pero la risa amable de su mejor amiga, no dejó a su sonrisa que se borrara en ningún momento.

-Sakura-Chan-culminó, poniendo seguridad y cariño en sus palabras, como si ese fuera el nombre que quiso gritar con distinto amor al principio.

-Naruto-Baka- le saludó la mujer, al tiempo que se daba vuelta para abrazarlo- te he extrañado- le susurró al oído, como si fuera alguna especie de secreto- ¿cómo has estado?- le miró a los ojos, cambiando su semblante a uno parecido a una madre preocupada.

El rubio cerró los ojos, para que su sonrisa no mintiera, le tomó la mano a la chica dándose más seguridad.

-Muy bien Sakura-Chan- sus falsas palabras nunca la engañarían a ella.

Comieron, entre risas y chismes, y miradas brillosas, entre pequeños golpes y salpicones de fideos, se habían echado de menos…

-Volveré a Japón en una semana- anunció ella, su mirada jade lo buscó, en vano, mientras lo veía comer palomitas de maíz fingiendo cada tanto prestarle atención a aquella tonta película.

-Ahjam- balbuceó- el actor principal hizo una pirueta digna de Hollywood y Naruto rió.

-Quiero que vuelvas…- soltó bajito, sabiendo que para decir eso, no era necesario alzar la voz, esa frase llegaría a lo más profundo.

-No- su voz cortó el aire tenso que comenzaba a formarse, y sus manos no dejaron de tomar palomitas, a pesar de que la película hubiera pasado a un segundo plano; de repente las piruetas no le parecían tan graciosas.

-Naruto- Sakura le suplicó cansada, como si ya esa escena fuera una repetida varias veces, con el mismo resultado- te extrañamos, Kiba no deja de hablar de ti, Lee aún tiene esperanzas de ganar en el Janken (1) contigo, Naruto… te necesito- terminó de decir, al ver que las anteriores palabras no parecían tener resultado.

-Sakura-Chan- le dijo bajito, recostándose en sus piernas, dejando las palomitas a un lado y apagando el televisor- tú tienes a Neji.

-Necesito a mi mejor amigo- aclaró la de pelos rosas, con la voz entrecortada.

-Tienes a Ino, está Shikamaru- trató de convencerla, ignorando casi con culpa, la lágrima ajena que le cayó sobre la mejilla.

-Debes olvid…- balbuceó entre sollozos, pero la voz chillona la cortó.

-Lo hice; por eso estoy aquí, en este país donde nada me recuerda a él.- cerró los ojos e intentó dormirse, haciendo oídos sordos al ruido del dolor de su mejor amiga, y fingiendo no sentir, el temblor de la impotencia.

…

Una voz baja lo llamó por su nombre al tiempo que lo mecía, haciendo que el sustento de su cabeza se moviera levemente.

-Nos hemos quedado dormidos- informó un cuerpo debajo de él.

Había un olor a menta en toda la habitación, el ambiente frío y oscuro, a pesar de sospechar que estaba el mediodía cerca de ser la tarde, le hizo sonreír, era _su_ habitación…

Se inclinó hacia arriba, estampando sus labios contra los pálidos de su acompañante; así de impulsivo era él…

Saboreó un gusto parecido a Sake, proveniente de la ingesta del día anterior, del cumpleaños de Sai, que había terminado según lo esperado: con mucha gente incapacitada física y mentalmente.

El beso se tornó demandante, exigiendo algo que debía llegar a más. El cuerpo moreno se incorporó, desenredándose de las sábanas azules, queriendo acariciar más piel, tener más contacto.

Se sentó sobre el chico de enigmáticos orbes negros, tomándolo de sus cabellos azulados, tratando de que el beso, no le quitara la respiración. La erección debajo suyo lo hizo gemir, liberando a su presa de piel pálida y sonriendo, mostrando aquellos dientes blancos que habían mordido el cuello ahora a su alcance tantas veces.

Las manos del muchacho se aferraron a las caderas de Naruto, haciendo presión contra su creciente pene, y su cara quedó escondida en la curvatura del cuello ajeno, ya casi suyo, reprimiendo aquellos jadeos que gritaban por salir.

Los dedos del rubio le arañaron la espalda, mientras dejaba sentir su erección contra el abdomen duro de su amante. No podrían aguantar mucho más.

El de ojos claros liberó el pene del de piel blanca de su ropa interior y con una simple maniobra, se dejó al desnudo también, casi quemándose, con la temperatura de sus cuerpos. El hombre de ojos negros lo miró por un instante, mientras Naruto dejaba escapar un jadeo ante la fricción de su entrepierna contra él.

Lo penetró, fuerte, así como él solía ser siempre, rudo, como le gustaba.

El de piel morena podía sentir como el pene del chico debajo salía y entraba con total impunidad, y como el suyo propio se frotaba contra el duro abdomen. No tardó mucho en llegar…

-Creo que necesito una ducha hn- el beso de Naruto le hizo sangrar el labio.

-Necesitamos- corrigió-

…

-Está volando en fiebre- oyó una voz de mujer inconfundible, todo en ella lo era...

-Es un virus muy común en estas épocas, aparece por el exceso de stress, mala alimentación, etc. Sólo un poco de reposo, unos antibióticos, y unos días sabáticos. Que presente esto en su trabajo- los pasos de un hombre se dejaron de sentir.

-Naruto ¿Cómo te sientes?- la vio golpearse suavemente la frente, signo inequívoco de que sabía había hecho una pregunta tonta.

-Estoy bien Sakura-Chan- sus párpados no acompañaron sus palabras, y se volvieron a cerrar.

…

-Te estaré esperando, no me hagas volverte a buscar- la mirada brillante de Sakura, su sonrisa fresca y contagiosa, sus manos que más que una despedida indicaban un hasta pronto, lo hicieron sentir un cosquilleo, algunos lo llaman estar contento.

Había sólo dos personas en el mundo que podían convencerlo de cualquier cosa, incluso de caminar hacia el borde de un barranco y tirarse fuera o no necesario, una era esa mujer con alma de niña alegre que estaba subida a un avión, directo a Tokio, con la promesa instalada en el pecho de que su mejor amigo volvería con ella, y otro era él, por quien dio todo lo que fue, lo que es, y lo que no será, y a quien ya no quería recordar.

Volvería, allí, a la ciudad de sus recuerdos, a los que había enterrado y había puesto más tierra encima, cuando había huido de Japón, buscando perder la memoria.

Ya estaba preparado, se dijo, había aprendido a sonreír de nueva cuenta…

"_Sólo me pongo triste cuando, alguno, en el momento más inoportuno… me pregunta por ti…" Sabina_

**We're not finísh yet…**

Amiga, lectores n_n: me gustaría esperen el siguiente capítulo con ansias, tal vez habrá uno o dos más, dependerá de que tan extenso se haga, los queremos, esperemos hayan disfrutado y la intriga les pique lo suficiente para seguirnos leyendo.

**Janken**- piedra papel o tijera.

**¡Feliz cumpleaños Dulce!**

Ya saben, si tienen tele: Ahí se ven.

**FugadadelPaquete&KaídodelKatre**

Editado


	2. Memorias Perdidas

Hola, aquí, después de nuestra larga ausencia, actualizando este fic. Prometí que si salvaba el exámen de Cardiovascular y Respiratorio escribiría más fics y aquí nos tienen.

**Advertencias:** Leves aluciones al ShikaSaku. Es un U.A (Universo Alterno)

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío. Es del gran Masashi-sama. Alabanza.

**Dedicado:** a Alexandra Uchiha Rem, mi musa hermosa3

**Agradecimientos:** a KaídodelKatre, que accedió a hacer el fic conmigo. Teamoteamo Sammy.

_**Con lo que eso duele- **_**Parte 2**

_**Memorias perdidas...**_

El asiento le pareció incómodo.

Era bastante irónico que así fuera, pues, con lo que había cobrado de su renuncia, había podido costear la primera clase de la empresa de aviones más prestigiosa de Canadá. Suspiró sonoramente, frustrado, observando el platillo de comida enfrente suyo; en ese maldito armatoste volador no había un chef que supiera siquiera lo que es el Ramen.

Estaba de mal humor.

Miró por la ventanilla, las nubes blanquecinas estaban tan cerca que si estiraba la mano sentía que podía hacer desaparecer el vidrio y tocarlas.

-_Shikamaru...-_ susurró por lo bajo cuando el recuerdo inundó sus sentidos.

-...-

-Oye vago, déjate de estar mirando las nubes y vente a comer un tazón de Ramen con Sakura-Chan y conmigo.

La voz chillona y el cuerpo moreno interponiéndose en su deleite visual lo hicieron maldecir por lo bajo.

-Problemático, tsk- se incorporó sin mucha gana y miró hacia el lado en que se encontraba la chica de pelos rosas, le sonrió con los párpados caídos, para luego dirigir su mirada oscura a su rubio amigo- tengo que ir a casa primero- le informó.

-Oe teme tengo hambre- se quejó Uzumaki sujetándose el estómago en un gesto dramático.

-Tsk, una familia amiga de mi padre vino a Japón y estarán en casa a esta hora, me van a regañar- terminó diciendo por lo bajo el chico de 15 años.

-Eso te pasa por andar haraganeando nee Shikamaru- las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rosa al tiempo que se acercó a mecer levemente el brazo del muchacho del pelo atado.

-Te acompañaremos- saltó de pronto Naruto, con su típica sonrisa pintanda en el rostro.

-Tú porque quieres molestar a la mamá de Shikamaru con su "Ramen especial"- le reprendió la chica de ojos color jade dándole un zape en la cabeza.

-Ouch Sakura-Chan- se sobó el lugar afectado haciendo puchero- la mamá del teme hace el mejor Ramen de todo Japón- sonrió con los ojos brillosos.

El chico de pelo negro suspiró cansino, su madre solía ser amable con todos sus amigos, pff, pero a solas con su padre y él... Frunció el ceño.

-Shikamaru- le llamó Sakura con esa voz dulce que sólo usaba con él- ¿Podemos?- inquirió esperanzada.

_Nunca_ le negaría _nada_ a esos ojos jade...

-Llegamos- anunció el chico a su madre cuando abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a sus dos acompañantes.

-Shikamaru, cariño, pasen- dijo su madre sonriendo cuando vio a los niños asomarse al comedor.

El aludido alzó una ceja "Cariño" ¿Sonrió? algo andaba mal. Miró hacia el comedor sólo para percatarse de cuatro personas que se encontraban allí.

-Ellos son la familia Uchiha- habló Shikaku a los recién llegados- Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi y Sasuke-

Se dedicaron a observar a los desconocidos, eran una familia de clase alta, se notaba en sus ropas, sus poces e incluso en la forma del saludo amable que les otorgaron. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto de Mikoto, la madre de los chicos, de indicarle que se sentara a su lado.

Negó cordialmente con la cabeza cuando sintió la mano de Shikamaru tomar la suya, y al ver de reojo la mirada molesta de Naruto, se pregunto por qué, hasta que siguió la mirada azul que chocaba con la negra del muchacho llamado Sasuke.

Sakura alcanzó a taparle la boca a su rubio amigo, cuando presintió que la frase que saldría de ella sería muy similar a _"Me caes mal" _lo conocía demasiado bien...

-Sasuke, hijo, ¿Por qué no vas un rato con los chicos al patio?- le sugirió su madre luego de que el muchacho de la casa indicara que se dirigían al jardín trasero a "Observar la nubes"

El aludido los siguió sin mucha gana, no pudiendo ser descortés, sino, sabía que Fugaku, su padre, se lo reprocharía luego. Miró de reojo la sonrisa cómplice de Itachi, su hermano mayor, al tiempo que seguía a los tres adolescentes.

-Me cae mal- le susurró el rubio a su amiga al salir al patio.

-No me digas...- susurró Sakura por lo bajo.

-...-

Recordó que la niña de ojos jade le dijo un día que los opuestos se atraen.

La llovizna, tan característica de su país, Japón, le mojo de a poco las ropas oscuras, había exiliado el color naranja de sus vestimentas hacía ya dos años. _Dos años..._

Al poner un pie allí, supo que volvería a rememorar cada instante, y _dolía_.

Vio a Sakura correr hacia él con alegría, con esos ojos inmensos brillantes y esos cabellos rosas rebeldes moviéndose al compás del viento. Vio a Shikamaru unos pasos más atrás, con su pose desganada, con sus ojos negros observándolo fijamente y su sonrisa de medio lado curvada.

Estaba de vuelta.

_"Luego volví donde el olvido, mi único amor no correspondido" Sabina_

**We're not finish yet**

**FugadadelPaquete&KaídodelKatre**

¿Qué tal? Hemos decidido hacerlo algo más extenso, un fic, propiamente dicho.

Espero te haya gustado linda, mi linda **Ale,** y a todos ustedes que nos leen n_n

Por cierto, para el que quiera agregarnos, nuestros face son: Ale Perdomo (Non Mentior) y Samuel Dickson (Sammy)

**Ya saben, si tienen tele ¡Ahí se ven!**


End file.
